Reunion
by devilmachine
Summary: READ THE 7TH SAKAMAKI SIBLING FIRST THIS IS THE SEQUEL! Kanato is well gone I think? A purple haired human? What the hell? He looks exactly like him could he be alive? Yui is having a baby? What the fuck is going on! YuixxAyato KanatoxxOC maybe I'll pair the others with other OCs mmm :) I hope you enjoy the sequel rated T maybe M later hehehe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: First before the sequel is read I want to thank everyone for their patients even though it wasn't that long of a time gap lol. I really hope everyone likes the way I am portraying the sequel if there is anything you think there should happen just let me know I don't bite lol. Follow favorite and review and just gonna make sure please finish The 7th Sakamaki Sibling before reading this thanks. Remember Review I will love you forever if you do lol. I now present the sequel OH wait. I wanna thank everyone that followed, favorited, and reviewed. Alonealexabluerose (alexa assuming they are same person), Panda Says Rawr (love the name lol), Descending, Qyresh, Guest, Guest, Bakugan5Ds (love Bakugan), Blackwolf0603, GemmedAngel, Librajem, MadHatterLacie (love the madhatter xD), Qyresh, Rose Vi Britania, UnluckyCat, Vmorales, , , samxobie, toryflowers14, trolergayturns (love the name lol), Always stronger, AniolAngle, iluvhamster (love the name), KnightAngelSupreme, NadeshikoHimesama, Vmorales, and, gogirl3003. Sorry if I didn't mention you I still love all of you weather you're new to reading my stories or not. I wanna thank guest for suggesting the name I was gonna go with Blood Ties but I like this one now. Oh and if I spell your UNs wrong sorry as you know I can't spell for my life. Now I present Reunion.

Neo's Pov

Today was another normal day of my "human" life. I'll be turning 18 in 3 months. I can't believe I pass off as a human. It's not that hard. In fact I've made quite a few friends throughout high school. As I got out of bed my phone went off. I picked it up and it read Yui. I haven't heard from her since the wedding. I opened the text and it said.

_Hi Neo. Long time no see. Just wanted to check in on you. I haven't seen you in a while so I was a little worried. Anyways I'll see you on Saturday. -Yui_

"Saturday"? What's Saturday. My phone went off again and it was a call from Reji. "Hey". "There will be a dinner party this Saturday and it was Yui's idea". I nodded. "Ok I'll be there". I then hung up. I walked over to my dresser put on my uniform. Which looked the same as the uniforms at the school back at home except the red trim it was a navy blue which tied it together nicely. I then brushed my hair out grabbed my bag and left for school. The streets are very busy here. It's strange I hate the city and yet I decided to live here. I stopped my train of thought. Wait. Why am I thinking about this now? I then saw a boy with purple hair across the train tracks. He was smirking at me but I couldn't see his eyes. I blinked and then he was gone. _Was that? No No. You're daydreaming Neo. That wasn't who you think it was. _

Pushing the thought of **him **out of my head I continued forward to school. As I walked into the class room my two best friends ran towards me. "NEO"! "Guess what Guess what Guess WHAT"! I have to say they both are completely preppy and happy but that's what I love about them. In some ways they remind me of Yui. Shinya was a sweet girl but got over excited and loved sweets way more than I do. Haru and me had a lot of things in common and she gave me great advice and was there when I needed her. "What". I walked over to my desk and set up all the books I would need for the time being. "You know that really really hot senior Takashi". I nodded. _Oh no. _"Well" Haru continued "he's looking for you and he really wants to talk". I faked a smile. "Joy".

Their smiles both vanished and were replaced with frowns. "What's wrong"? "Yeah you should be happy about this". I smiled. "It's nothing I'm just not ready for a boyfriend yet". _I lied._ They both smiled. "Well when you're ready we will tell Takashi k". I nodded. "k". They both walked over and sat at their seats as the teacher walked in. Even though the three of us tell eachother everything they don't know that I'm a half breed and that I have 5 vampire brothers well technically 2 half brothers but I still consider all 5 of them my brothers in a way I guess. They know I have 5 brothers and they always bring them up because I showed them a picture of them and they are obsessed with meeting them now. I don't know how I should get them to meet without them finding out they're vampires.

I guess I'll have them meet at the dinner party we'll be having on saturday, that is if it's alright with Reji and everyone.

Class finished surprisingly fast. While I was gathering my things I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Takashi. "Hey Takashi what's up". I said putting my notebooks in my bag. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow". _Tomorrow's Saturday, right?_ "I can't sorry". His eyebrows raised. "Ok how about Sunday then". I quietly laughed at his persistence. "Ok when and where". He smiled. "3 in the afternoon at the park. I'll be waiting". He left without another word. I don't like Takashi he reminds me of Laito which just really creeps me out. "So how'd it go". It was Haru and Shinya. "There's nothing to tell. We're just going to hang out on Sunday at the park ok that's it". They both smirked and chuckled. "See you say there's nothing to tell but there's always something you're hiding". I rolled my eyes. "Whatever it's not like just cause we're hanging out we're gonna go out and get married and shit". They laughed.

later that day

"Ugh what a long day". I opened the door to my apartment and fell on the couch. I then felt somebody's presence. I opened my eyes and there in front of me was Yui. Overall from the last time I saw her, her appearance hasn't changed that much. Her hair was held up in a bun, she wore a pink long sleeved shirt and black shorts. The only thing that really changed was her height and the size of her breasts Ayato must have been happy about that. I smiled and she smiled back. I stood up and she hugged me. "Neo how have you been? I missed you so much". She released her hug and we both sat down on the couch. "I've been ok I'm hanging out with a guy on sunday who's a total pervert, so yay for me".

She laughed. "Well that must be a drag". I sighed and nodded. "So how's Ayato doing"? Her face lit up even more. "Well Reji must have told you that I called this dinner party because I um" she blushed and rubbed her stomach. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped before she even said the news. "I'm pregnant". _What._ "You're serious". She smiled and nodded. My expression changed from shock to happiness. "That's amazing I'm so happy for you". She smiled. "How long has it been since you found out. "Um about a month". "I'm so happy for you". I can't believe it I knew it would happen sooner or later but wow. I wonder what it would look like a little Ayato or little Yui running around all over the place. Awww. "Does Ayato know"? She shook her head. "No, I'm gonna tell him at the dinner party". I wonder how he'll react to such news. I know he really cares about her but having a kid I don't think he's exactly ready for that. Just thinking about it kinda scares me.

"So tell me more about this guy you are seeing". My head sagged. "Ugh I don't wanna talk about it". She wore that mother like smile she had on around me. "Talking about it will make you feel better". I lifted my head up and stared at her. "Ok, so his name is Takashi and he's a senior like me and every girl wants to go out with him. He's a total skeez and he only dates a girl if she has boobs and is pretty which is just sickening". She put her thumb on her chin and thought for a moment. "He sounds rather familiar". I nodded. "He reminds me of Laito which just really creeps me out". She snapped her fingers. "Yeah he's like Laito". I nodded. "Well just let him down easy" I nodded _I kinda already knew that _"what else happened today". I glanced up to the ceiling deep in thought and remember who I saw earlier. "On my way to school I thought I saw Kanato for a second". Her smile vanished and the room felt colder. "I see". I frowned and looked down at the floor. "Do you think he could come back as a human? That's impossible right"? She looked lost in thought. She then shrugged. "I'm not sure I heard people talk about it but I really can't say it it's possible". I nodded. _Maybe I should ask Reji or Shu maybe they know._

After that the mood lightened up. Yui and I made dinner sat down and ate. "Oh I forgot to mention something to you". "What". I said with stake in my mouth. "Is it alright if I stay here for the night". I nodded. "Sure that'd be nice". "And can Ayato stay to". I dropped my fork. "I thought I sensed someone else's presence. I looked behind me and there stood a redhead in a black long sleeved shirt with black jeans and his red tie around his neck. "Sharp as ever I see". He walked over to Yui and hugged her from behind. "Please Neo". I sighed. "Fine, but this one has to sleep on the couch". I said pointing to Ayato. She smiled. "How about chichinashi and I sleep in your room and you sleep on the couch". He smirked. I laughed. "As if. I don't want to find my room a mess with your clothes everywhere and finding a naked blonde and". I was cut off. "OK! Ayato sleeps on the couch and we share your bed". I smiled. From what I said Yui was bright red. Ayato then licked her ear and smirked at her. Her blushed then deepened. "Ok I'm gonna go before I see anything else". I stood up left the room and went into the kitchen.

_I swear those to just need to get a room. Oh now I sound like Reji. Seriously though I haven't been able to say I love you to someone since...Kanato. And I don't think I can ever get over him. It's been 3 fucken years and maybe I should get over him. But. NO. I won't run away anymore I have to get this idea of him coming back out of my mind. He's dead Neo gone never coming back. _ Thinking such thoughts a tear rolled down my cheek. I then looked out the window to see if it would help me. It was a full moon clear sky. The stars were so pretty I could stare at them for hours. I was then reminded of how Kanato and I used to look at the night sky together. I then shook my head as if it would get him out of my mind. I then glanced down at the road and saw Kanato atleast I thought it was. _Kanato. What no it can't be. _I closed my eyes. _No Neo if you close your eyes and open them he won't be there ok. _I opened them and he was there. Every bit of him was real. I ran outside and out the door. I hear Yui say my name out of concern for my sudden action but I didn't care I ran down the stairs and I was face to face with the purple haired boy that I onced loved so much.

"Kanato...". He ran off. "Wait"! I ran after him for a while. He was so fast. He knew I was following him but why won't he stop where is he going? At the end of an alley he finally stopped as did I. "Are you Kanato"? The only response I got was a smirk and then he vanished. Not wanting to give up I ran to wear he stood and he was completely gone. _There's no mistaking it that was him. That was Kanato my beloved._

Author's Note: And that's the first chapter I'll have the second one up soon. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with the way I'm writing this chapter. I like how I wrote it so far. Please review I will love you even more and follow and favorite see ya later

ByyeeE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope all of you are enjoying the sequel so far I am lol. Oh and thank you for those of you who have already started following and favoriting this story I love you lol. I really love writing this I don't know why haha. Anyways on with the story. Oh and I don't own diabolik lovers or it's characters except for Neo. Oh and the beginning of this chapter is AyatoxYui kinda smut so skip it if you want lol meaning sucking!

Yui's Pov

"Neo". Neo ran past Ayato and I and out the door. "Is she ok"? I began to stand up but Ayato still had a hold on me in the position we were in. After Neo left for the kitchen he sat down on one of the chairs and I sat on his lap and he was holding me tightly I might add. I made another move to stand up but he tightened the hold he had on me."Ayato let me go". He then buried his face in my neck and shook his head. "Seriously I have to see what's wrong with Neo". He raised his head and shook it once again. I sighed. "What's wrong Chi-chi-na-shi". I pouted and blushed. "You said you wouldn't call me that again when we got married". He smirked. "So it embaresses you now". I turned my head and faced him. He looked cuter than usual. His hair was a messier and his geen yellow eyes looked kind and soft hearted. There was something different about him today. _He hasn't looked like this since the wedding. Well even then he was still his teasing self but right now he seemed different. _

"I wonder what you're thinking about" he licked under my ear "could you being thinking about me are your thoughts filled with only thoughts of yours truly ". He smirked. I moaned at the sudden action. He then went back to burying his head in my shoulder. "Ayato-kun you're acting differently today did something happen". He looked up at me and smiled. "It's nothing". I smiled. "Ok". He then smirked. "I'm thirsty". I frowned. The one thing that never changed about him was the way he drank from me. Well when he would finish his 'meal' he would ask if I was alright and he didn't drink from me as often. He pulled my shirt away from my neck and pierced his fangs into my body. The pain was the same. The burning sensation that came after the fangs made contact with my skin. The sound of my heart racing faster and faster with each gulp. I moaned in pleasure. After a while I realised I actually felt a sense of pleasure being bitten. "Ngh...". He laughed a bit and pulled his fangs out. "Are you alright? You know I can't stop that fast". I nodded. I couldn't speak from the pain. Ever since the marriage he drank from me less and less and the pain I felt so used to became the most agonizing feeling again.

He spoke again with his kind voice. "It'll be over soon". He then kissed me on the lips forcefully and dug his fangs back in at my chest this time making more sucking sounds. "Nnnnnh mmmmm". After a minute he released his bite and brought his fangs out. I breathed in and out deeply. Every time I was bitten I couldn't breathe and neither could he, but he continued. My blood must have tasted amazing then, to stop breathing. Well he is a vampire so he doesn't really need oxygen as much as a human would. "Are you alright"? I nodded and smiled and he kissed me on the forehead and then we both heard a door close and we looked over and saw Neo staring at us. "Neo how long have you been there". Her eyes were sad and sorrowful. In fact her very presence felt sad which wasn't good. She then smiled a fake smile. "Not that long just ugh, get a room you to". "Well we were alone until you showed up small fry". She pouted. "Whatever I'm going to bed". She then left the room. _I wonder what's wrong?_

5 minutes ago

Neo's Pov

After he vanished I began walking back. I didn't realize how far I ran after him. I ran about 5 miles away from the apartment. I forgot that I had the speed of a vampire. That's what sucks about being a half breed. You have all of these abilities that you can't show off because people will suspect something and after a while you forget about them until you use them. I sighed. _I guess I'll just walk back. Afterall it's such a beautiful night tonight. But was that Kanato or was I just dreaming it again. _As I was walking back I was deep in thought and bumped into someone. We both fell backwards and I was quick enough to stop myself from hitting the hard ground. "Oww" my hair fell in front of my eyes so I couldn't see who it was but from the voice it was a boy "oh I'm sorry are you alright". I then felt a hand grabbing mine picking me up. _Well someone works out._ "Are you okay miss"?_ Did you just call me miss. Um What the fuck. _I then pulled my hair away from my eyes so I could see who the hell it was and it was the person I was just running after. My eyes widened and he tilted his head and smiled. "Why hello there aren't you a beauty. My name is Kanato". He bowed his head and stared at me dead in the eyes.

_Kanato. But no you're dead there's no way this is possible. _I stood there completely silent and his expression changed to confusion. "Do I know you from somewhere you look rather familiar"? I shook my head to get out of the shock I was in. "Are you Kanato Sakamaki"? His eyes widened a bit. "So you do speak" he laughed and smiled "no my name is Kanato Kasa and your name is...Neo". _What! This is Kanato but why is his last name different and he seems different. I know it's him. Same purple soft hair, deep purple eyes and wait he doesn't have bags under his eyes. What the fuck. _"How do you know my name". He smirked. "Just a guess" he laughed "you're so serious haha you should have seen your face". _Same sense of humor I can tell. _"Just kidding I go to your school I'm in your math class". _No you're not. _"I just transfered". _Obviously. _"Wanna meet up later". I nodded and smiled. "I'll give you my number in class I just got a new phone and I don't remember it haha". He tilted his head. "Ok". We said goodbye and when I was walking away I felt that piercing feeling of being stared at from behind I took my phone out and in the reflection he was staring at me.

_Ok. I'm certain that that's Kanato and if it's not well I should keep my distance. _I ran the rest of the way home and when I entered the apartment I saw Ayato feeding from Yui. _Seriously get a fucken room! Ugh. I'll just make a sound when they finish I won't spoil their fun. _After a minute of watching them which was so annoying. I closed the door and heard Yui's voice. "Neo! How long were you standing there". I shrugged. "Not that long. Just ugh get a room you to". _I'm sounding more like Reji every day. It's starting to creep me out a little. _"Well we were alone until you showed up small fry". "Whatever I'm going to bed". I walked out of the room and into mine. Not caring about changing I fell on top of my bed and slipped into dream land.

10 am (the next day)

"Neo...Neo". I moaned. I opened my eyes slightly and there was Yui. "You should get up". I sat up rubbing my head. "What time is it". She smiled. "It's 10 but it's Saturday k". I closed my eyes again and grunted. "I know that. Why'd you think I sleepped in"? I yawned. "I thought I should tell you just in case Ayato told you it was friday or something". She laughed. "Oh I made breakfast, get dressed". I grunted again. _You aren't my mother. _I then opened my eyes realising I was alone. I then fell back on my bed and sighed. _It's saturday I've worked my butt off all week I have the fucken right to sleep in sheesh. Oh wait today is the dinner ugh joy. Well I guess I'll get ready. _After a few moments of laying down I stood up and walked over to my dresser and changed out of my uniform which I slept in.

After looking through my dresser I ended up wearing my long sleeved shirt which the base of it was black and the sleeves were striped red and black, my jeans which were ripped all over in the front, my black combat boots, and my black studded choker. I then left my room and in the kitchen was a big plate of pancakes and a glass pitcher of orange juice. I then sat down at stuffed my face with pancakes. Yui sat to my left and Ayato to my right. We ate in complete silence until Yui broke that silence. "Neo. At 11 we'll leave for the mansion and meet the others there alright" I nodded. "How are we getting there though". Ayato and Yui looked at each other. Yui's expression changed to shame with a fake 'I'm so stupid' smile. "Tch". Was the only thing Ayato said. "You haven't thought of how we'll get there?! How'd you to manage to arrive here if you don't have a damn car"?! I quietly yelled. _Seriously though I expected this from Yui she's as dense as light bulb but Ayato ugh. Whatever._ "Well that's a long story. Basically we hitchhiked then Ayato carried my on his back the rest of the way". _Huh. Inuyasha style. _I laughed on the inside.

"Well we could take my truck there. Someone is going to have to stay in the trunk though". Ayato smirked. "How about". I cut him off. "No. I drive not you not Yui. My car my rules". He frowned. "Fine". Yui smiled. "We'll think of something".

Author's Note: oooo I wonder what will happen at the dinner party hehehe. Will it be a lovely family reunion lol. That doesn't sound like them. haha. Remember follow favorite review on what I can improve on and what you think should happen remember I'm open to all ideas. I don't bite...much :) and I'll see ya laterz


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neo's Pov

The rest of the day was boring. All I did was go out shopping with Naru and then when I got back I had to get ready. Yui complained on how I didn't dress up so she made me wear a black mila lace dress. I then wore my combat boots not caring what the fuck she said. Yui wore a red belted keyhole gown that she had to cut at the end because it was so long with black flats. Ayato wore a tux which was odd. _Seriously are we going to a fucken ball or something. _As we got in the car that thought began to bother me. I turned to ask Yui but she and Ayato decided to share the trunk. _OK? I said get a room that doesn't mean my Truck's fucken trunk. UGH! Everyone is just pissing me off. _After about an hour's ride we finally arrived at the Sakamaki Manor. _3 years since I've been here. _I stepped out of the truck after I parked it. However Yui and Ayato didn't know we were there yet. _Well they must be busy. Mmm I have an idea. _I went over to the trunk and punched the side of it with my fist making a dent disturbing them. "What"! Ayato yelled standing up, he was shirtless as was Yui. "We're here shithead". I smirked and walked away not wanting to see anymore of what was going on.

I walked over to the door and pushed it open. From what I could see everything was the same. The moving chandelier, the enormous staircase which looked like it never end, and the sorrowful silence that filled the air. I looked around and I could feel their presences but I couldn't see them. I then teleported into the living area and there was a sleeping Shu. I smiled. I then kicked the couch and his eyes opened revealing his cold hearted deep blue eyes. "What". I shrugged. "Making sure you're awake". He smirked I did the same. Laito then appeared behind me and attempted to hug me. "Neeeeeoooo". I then grabbed his hand flipping him upside down in the air and on the floor. "What a nice way to greet me runt". He then sat up bent his knee and rested his elbow on it. I smirked. Reji then appeared behind Laito. "Only here for a few minutes and you're already causing trouble" he pushed his glasses up " when the other guests arrive be less of a problem". I frowned.

Yui and Ayato then entered the room. "What do you mean other guests"? My eyebrows raised. "Didn't I tell you" I turned to face Yui "we're hosting a ball tonight that's why we dressed up" I nodded. _No you didn't tell me. _"And why are we hosting a ball"? Everyone looked lost. Yui was the only one who spoke. "No particular reason". I nodded. "Ok. I'm gonna go somewhere don't follow me"! I basically yelled the last part of that sentence at them. As I was walking away I felt the feeling of being stared at. They were all staring at me waiting until I left the room. Something was up with them and with this ball thing.

I walked outside and to the wax figure building. This was the only place that reminded me of him. I remember we played in here as kids and he drank from me once in here. This place has those memories. I walked inside and sat down at the steps at the end of the walkway inside it between the two lines of wax displays. The air was cold and everything was silent. _I_ _wonder who that boy was. There's no mistaking it that he was Kanato. There's no way someone would look exactly like him. He acted differently though and he didn't have bags under his eyes or teddy. Oh my god. He didn't have Teddy. Maybe that wasn't Kanato. No. That had to have been him. He must have resurrected as a human and lost his memories of being a vampire and lives as a human. That happens when you go from vampire to human. It's strange but it can't be helped. So if he doesn't remember his vampire life ultimately his personality is completely different in many ways. Like how he didn't have Teddy and the bags under his eyes weren't there. That's got to be it. The question is though how am I going to get him to remember me and his life as a vampire. It might be impossible but I need him back in my life. _

My thoughts were then disturbed by Yui entering the room. "Neo are you in here" she looked around until her eyes found me "Neo! Come on the guests are arriving"! She ran over to me grabbed my hand and dragged me out of then building. When we were outside I pulled my hand out of her grip which wasn't hard at all. "What's wrong". "Why the ball? And don't dodge my question like you did last time answer me truthfully I can tell when someone lies and don't forget you're the human here". Fear was what I saw in her eyes. I didn't care though she pissed me off she should have expected this coming. "Well... since your birthday was coming up we wanted to have a ball and we thought it would help...cause the guests coming are higher ups and can help you with your career and..". I growled at her. "Do you know how annoying you are"! The fear grew in her eyes. I then clenched my fists hard ready to punch her and kill her. "I don't need some human worrying about me you stupid girl"! "Neo".

"Oh and another thing" with each step I took towards her she stepped back "you aren't the boss of me I wear what I want Ok. You aren't my mother so leave me alone". I walked faster to her and grabbed the collar of her gown. (AN:I know there isn't a collar but whatever) "If you don't want to die then stay the hell away from me". I then felt someone grab my wrist. I turned my gaze at who it was and it was Shu. Ayato was then behind Yui. "If you don't want to die runt let her go". "Tch fine". I dropped Yui and she fell on the ground and coughed repeatedly receiving air into her lungs again. I then walked away with Shu following me. "What the fuck do you want"! I was still in rage. Still clenching my fist so hard blood flowed out. "Why'd you do that". He said very bluntly. I turned and faced him wide eyed. I laughed and smiled in the most insane way, I couldn't control it.

"You wanna know why I did that. It's because I'm sick of those two always being so happy together and when I see..THAT" my hands kept twitching uncontrollably "I realise that I'll never have that ever! NO because the one person that I cared about and that cared about me is dead and he's never ever"I began to cry "coming back" I backed away from Shu as if I was going to hurt him "You know I should just disappear forever then maybe I'll find him in that darkness and be happy". I then walked away and he didn't follow me this time.

Yui's Pov

After Shu and Neo ran off I ran after them. Shortly after Shu came into my view I stopped next to him out of breath I spoke. "Where's...Neo". I said in between breaths. "She needs to be alone. If you know what's good for you leave her be". He then vanished leaving me alone.

Neo's Pov

I sat by the lake. It was a full moon which reflected off the light giving the water a beautiful glow. Kanato always hated seeing such things. I tilted my head. I never understood that about him, even though we had a lot of similarities that was one that I could never rap my head around. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to the side and it was none other than "kanato". The quotations because this isn't truly 100% him. His memories and past are different. Kanato didn't have a happy life so if his past was different then his personality would change drastically.

"Hiii". He smiled. _Well aren't you happy. _"Hey". _Ugh great now he's sitting down next to me and he's going to talk to me. All I want right now is to be alone. I especially don't want to be near this clone or whatever the fuck he is. _"The night sky it's very beautiful tonight". _What the fuck. Kanato would never say that. Even though we loved looking at the stars he hated it he only did it because I wanted to. He would never say that it was beautiful. _I then looked back up at the sky. _It really is though. _"Yeah". "So why are you out here all alone isn't there a ball going on". I nodded. "Why are you here"? He pointed to himself with a questioning look and I nodded. "Well my family is rich so I have to attend fancy shit like this it's a bother but it's my duty". I nodded. "I know the feeling".

He looked over at me. "My family is...complicated". He layed back on the grass. "What's so complicated about family". I laughed. _Smart ass. _"Well my father is rich but I don't live with him, my mother is dead, and I have 5 brothers well technically 2 half brothers but ugh I don't know". He sat up and stared at me in the eyes. "You're Neo Sakamaki"? I nodded. "Your the half breed". My eyes widened in shock. _How does he know that. _

Author's Note:oooooooo PLOT TWIST! Lol I hope everyone is loving the story so far lol Remember follow favorite and review. OH and sorry for bad cliffhanger lol

ByyeeeE


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yui's Pov

_Where is Neo? She needs to be here soon. _I walked over to the others and asked if they have seen her. Laito said that he saw her go to the graveyard. Being impatient I left and looked for her.

Neo's Pov

"Yeah what about it"? He was completely silent which was beginning to scare the crap out of me. "Oh nothing I've just heard things about you is all". I glared at him. "What kind of things". He smirked and closed his eyes laying down on the grown. "Just that you are a halfbreed, un pure, broken and you fell in love with an insane"...I snapped pulled him up by the collar choking him. "You want to die cause I can make that happen if you dare finish that sentence". His smirk changed and he began laughing like the way Kanato used to. "Your so funny...try to kill me ok HA! Yeah right don't you know who I am". I stared blankly at him. "You're a human obviously". He smiled and nodded. "Oh I'm much more". After a moment of silence he spoke again. "Now can you put me down now I want to show you something". I placed him down and he grabbed my wrist practically dragging me back to the mansion. "What are you doing"!? He laughed a little. "You have to dance with me at least once tonight". He looked at me and smiled. _I'm definitely questioning if this is actually Kanato. _

We arrived at the mansion and we dashed to the dance floor. Releasing my wrist almost making me fall on my butt Kanato bowed in front of me holding his hand out in front of me. Expecting this to be sketchy I took his hand and we danced to the beautiful ball song playing. After a few minutes of the dancing I got bored and left to go outside to be alone. Which wasn't what I got. "AH NEO-CHAN". I turned around to the familiar voice and it was none other than Laito holding out his arms wide expecting a hug. I stepped back denying the hug. He fround. "How have you been"? Subaru then appeared beside him. I shrugged. "Ok I guess, Yui's been getting on my nerves though if she says one more thing to piss me off I'm going psycho on her flat ass". They both looked at each other. "You should calm down". I glared at them and they backed off. "That's what I thought". I then walked away and was hugged by non other than the blonde bitch Yui.

Yui's Pov

_Ugh where is she. Wait is that her. I know I'll surprise her by hugging her hehehe. _I ran up behind Neo and hugged her. "Aren't you surprised". She smiled. "Yeah completely". "Have you spoken to everyone yet". She shook her head. "Why not it's a ball mingle a little". _It sounded weird at the time but I swear I saw her eyebrow twitch. _"I'm not the social type sorry". _Why is she acting like this. _"Oh come on Neo you love parties don't be such a downer". Out of no where I felt a sharp pain in my ears. A high pitch noise that kept ringing. _Is this Neo's doing. _"Neo dear what are you".. "Don't ever call me dear". She sounded like she could kill anyone at that moment. The pain and noize stopped. She looked up at me and smiled the diabolik sadistic smile everyone else had. "Ok".

Neo's Pov (same time)

"Aren't you surprised". _NO I'M NOT STUPID BITCH. _"Yeah completely". I faked a smile. "Have you spoken to anyone yet". _I'm speaking to you isn't that fucken enough. _I shook my head no. "Why not it's a ball mingle a little"._ A ball you made me go to_. Not being able to control it my eyebrow twitched a little. My anger was beginning to come out. "I'm not the social type sorry"._ Liar. _"Oh come on Neo you love parties don't be such a downer". _That's it! _Unable to control the undying urge I had to hurt her I decided to only make a slightly high pitched noise in her ears to give her a warning. "Neo dear what are you".. I cut her off. "Don't ever call me dear". _Stupid bitch. _I smiled and looked at her. "OK". I then felt a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down". It was Shuu. I smiled. "To late". I then walked away and heard that bitch's voice. "Neo dear where are you going". I stopped walking and turned and faced her. "I thought I told you not to call me dear you stupid bitch"! I didn't look up but I could tell everyone was looking at me and Yui. "But Neo I"..."SHUTUP! You think I don't know what you're doing please I don't need some human girl looking after me got it"!

"But Neo"..I began laughing uncontrollably. "You really don't know when to shut your fucken mouth here let me help you". I ran up to her grabbed her neck and began choking her. I brought the high pitch noize back causing her more and more pain. My sadistic grin came out and then next thing I knew I was flying across the room. _Fuck. Damn it Ayato. _I fell on my feet and looked over at Yui who was now in Ayato's arms. I glared at her and she cowered. "I told you not to hurt her or I'll kill you". He said that statement very bluntly. I laughed and grinned. "I don't care if you kill me I have nothing so what does it matter". "Neo I". I glared at her again. "I know what you're doing you know I never really had a mother so you want that place but that's not going to happen I don't need a father I don't need a mother and I don't need a fucken sibling or even a lover"! She looked shocked as did Ayato only a little though. "You guys make me sick saying you're in love all the time, kissing, sucking from each other you already have evidence that you are truly are in love could I have the same thing yes but, the one I love is gone is that fucken fair no it's not. Why do you two get to be happy and not me why?! Yui if you really care about me then just leave me alone"! I then teleported out of the ballroom and into what was once Kanato's room.

I buried my head into the pillows that still we to this day were on the bed and began letting out the tears I've been holding in for such a long time. "That was quite an outburst you had". I lifted my head up and looked over to where the voice came from. It was none other than Azusa Mukami. I didn't bother wiping the tears off my face he was one of the few people I have ever cried in front of before. "Yeah what of it". He walked over to be and sat down on the floor next to the bed. I moved so my legs were dangling off the side next to him. "Why are you even here"? He shrugged. "Just wanted to see if you were alright? I guess". "Well clearly I'm as happy as sunshine so you can leave now". He began walking out the door. "Ok". "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU IDIOT"! He turned and faced me again. "I know". He then sat down next to me and poked my cheek. "What"? He shrugged again. I sighed. "You're such a pain in the ass". He then rested his head on my shoulder and I began playing with his hair for no reason.

Yui's Pov

It's been an hour since the fight and the party was beginning to come to an end. Even though she was mad at me I wanted Neo to be happy. Afterall this ball was for her to begin with. I then turned and left the room to go get some air. All of this worrying was beginning to get to me. After a few moments of being outside I walked back in and there at the front door stood a man who looked rather odd. Also, everyone was bowing to him. The man had white hair but at the tips it was a pink-ish color like Subaru's. His eyes were a piercing red color like Reji's. _Is he? No. No way. _

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliff hanger lol. I hope all of you are loving this story and spoilers! there's a love triangle happening hehehe. Remember follow favorite and review

ByyeeE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yui's Pov

_There's no way that's who I think it is!_ The white haired man walked around as if he was looking for someone. I looked over at Ayato who was across the room and he was completely blank. _No that is who I think it is. Well if he's here he must be here to talk to Neo. Fortunately she isn't here at the moment well I don't know where she is and if I dare look for her she'll kill me when I do find her. That is if I do. _I thought that if I didn't approach him one of the others would and it would be a blood bath. "Hello sir". He looked over at me as if I was a fly that had to be swatted at. But his expression changed to curiousness. I figured he knew who I was. "Good evening miss do you know where Neo Sakamaki is"? I shooked my head. "No sorry unfortunately she wasn't able to attend tonight". His expression changed again and he smirked. "Oh I was hoping she would be here oh well". He knew I was lying. He somehow knew Neo was there and he was determined to look for her.

_I was never told the situation between Neo and her father after she left the mansion 1 month after Kanato's death. We talked a little after she left but for the next two years I lost all contact with her she completely shut me out. That's part of the reason I always want to help her because I want to strengthen the bond we used to have but lost over the past 3 years. I also found out about her past family problems. She was right I do want to be like a mother figure to her because she needs someone like that in her life to look out for her she can't grow up unsupervised and not having a family. _I bowed to the man and walked over to one of the balconies I was then disturbed by Shu. "Can we talk about Neo". I nodded and he walked over to me. I've barely seen Shu tonight he looked rather fancy compared to how he usually dresses. He wore baggy dress pants, a white dress coat with the cuffs not buttoned it bothered me a little, and a lose tie. "I know why you're being like this to Neo. You found out her past well the basics of it". He glanced at me to see my reaction. "What do you mean the basics". He slid his hands in his pockets and leaned against the railing. "You don't know her whole childhood how hard everything was for her to go through". "Yeah I"...He cut me off yelling quietly."NO you don't"! He walked away back inside. "If you want to know ask her yourself".

Neo's Pov

I layed on the bed with Azusa cuddling and then I sensed his presence. "I can sense him". "Who". I hesitated. "My father". Everything was silent untill he broke it by speaking. "Who cares". I smiled and laughed a little.

Shu's Pov

I began walking past that trashbag asshole of a father when he grabbed my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Shu...where is Neo"? I then looked at him dead in the eyes. "I'll tell you outside". My intention was to kill him but something stopped me. As we both walked outside I appeared behind him grabbing his neck slamming him hard against the brick wall causing the whole area to crack and fall apart. He laughed a little. "You can't kill me". "Oh and why is that you bastard"? I dug my nails into his neck causing him to bleed more and more. "Because it's not your job to kill him Shu". I turned around and was met with Neo's cold dark eyes.

Neo's Pov (same time)

I heard a loud noise that sounded like the smash of bricks. Without thinking I left the room and teleported to where I hurt that noize. "Oh and why is that you bastard". _Oh god I have to step into this shitstorm. _"Because it's not your job to kill him Shu". He turned around and I was forced to make eye contact with the same deep blue eyes that I always looked up to as a child. "At least not now let him go I have to talk to him". His hold on **Father **still remainned. "Shu". After a moment of us talking through eye contact he released him. He walked up to me placed his hand on my shoulder and spoke. "If he hurts you I'll"...I cut him off. "He won't I'll be fine". He nodded and left.

"Hello Neo how have"... "Ugh spare me your bullshit greeting what do you want". He frowned. He lifted two of his thingers up. "Two things" he smirked "one I wanted to remind you have only a few months left to decide what to do with your life and two there's something I wanted to ask you about Kanato". My mind and heart stopped at the sound of his name. "Why are you suddenly so interested in one of your sons that you never cared about"?! I partly screamed that scentence at him. _I hated the sound of Kanato's name coming out of his mouth. He doesn't diserve to say Kanato's name after the way he ignored him and threw him away like trash. Fucken bastard. _He scowled at the way I said that scentence. "I'm gonna ignore that question. I wanted to ask what were you and Kanato talking about when he was dying"? I then remember what we were talking about. "We were talking about the possibility of him being reborn". He sighed. "I knew it". My entire body jerked. "What"!? He looked back up at me.

"He's been reborn as a human". My entire body froze unable to move or speak.

Author's Note: Hey sorry it's been awhile sence I've updated I've just been kinda stuck on what to write for this chapter and I started writting a hetalia fanfic which I won't be posting till I complete it sorry about datt. I will update soon follow favorite and review all that fun stuff and see yazs

ByyeeE


End file.
